Harry Potter and the Secrets Within
by sizzling-brownie
Summary: A strange quest approaches as Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Alex Longbottom head for Hogwarts once again to reveal what their parents have left undiscovered.
1. The Warning

Thanks to our J...the boy wizard has finally become a man. Honestly, J. did a fantastic job. And now, Harry and Ginny's two children are on their way to pursue education in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy as well. Lily Potter will soon be joining her elder brothers, Albus Severus Potter and James Potter. But are they going to be safe and happy all these seven years? Will they not come across the same misfortunes as Harry?

**rongelforever** presents the ultimate saga, in the name of the previous, the present Harry Potter Series.

Here, you can all sense a presence of spirits, hidden secrets and the traumas of the sinful past and even much more. So let me begin on this saga.

The Potter brothers, along with Rose Weasley are travelling by the Hogwarts Express to their long-waited destination.

**THE WARNING**

"I thought I had eaten this before", sighed James, looking at the pumpkin pastry with the label 'Demon' Castle'. "It tastes the same as grandma's".  
"Can't you think of anything else but of food?" asked Albus, distressfully. "If you don't want it, don't eat it".  
"Fine!" said James "Can I have some Liquous juice with mint, please?"  
The three of them were travelling in speed. The trees seemed to just pass by them in a zap. The grasses were green and the air was fresh and their moods were energetic. For a long time, Albus wanted to got to Hogwarts. He ahd heard from his father what learning magic was all about. He ahd heard about the people there, the earnest feelings everyone had when exams approached, about the teachers and the ways lessons were taught and more. All seemed to be twirling around Albus' mind when Rose spoke up, "I wonder how the subjects are going to be discussed in school. I am longing for notes and accurate explanations. My mom said that preapring for assignments and exams meant accuracy and the work of the mind and soul combined. She said the teachersguide you in a perfect and appropriate manner, but I am still quite concerned about it. Aren't you?"  
"Come on, Rose! Don't just think about books and exams. Think about the adventures we are going to come across. Think about the people we are going to meet. Don't just go off thinking about teachers and studies", said Albus.  
"What! You are not concerned about your career at all?" said Rose, almost stunned.  
"Ofcourse I am, but not at the spur of the moment", said Albus, pointedly.  
James managed to buy ten packets of party cookies and ten bottles of pumpkin shakes. "This si the life", said James, sitting down with his edibles.  
"You're going to eat all those now?"asked Rose and Albus together.  
"Yes", replied James and started to crunch and munch. "Anyways, before you start making plans, you would have to start worrying about which house you two are goibng to be".  
Usually, James' lectures were usually about food and fun which were quite monotonous, but this time his tone of speech arrested their attentions. "Worry?" asked Rose.  
"Yeah! Your house. It is like everything taht matters for you in school. They'll be like your family and soon be a part of you. You won't get to see or hear about your family till Christams. Till then your house is going to be your family. Its everything for you once you're in Hogwarts."  
Albus remembered his father telling him about the houses of the great school: Gryffindor, the house of the courageous and the valiants; Hufflepuff, the house of the hard-workers and the toilers; Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligents and the shrewds; and Slytherin, the house of the arrogants and the cunnings. He remembered his father saying that the sorting hat, a most peculiar hat that talked, tested you and sorted you in your respective house, and his decision was never wrong. Harry, on the other hand, was the only student in the history of Hogwarts with whom the sorting hat had a great problem and an utter confussion of which house to put him. But Harry's words floated in Albus' mind all the time: "It is not on our character or fate that matters but our decisions".  
"You are quite lucky to be in Gryffindor though", said Albus. "The house has always produced great wizards and withces throughout the era".  
"Every house does", corrected Rose.  
"Save for Slytherin", added James, with a sneer. "They only produce the so called pure bloods".  
The weather was perfect for a nice talk as such. The green landscape passed by, the blue sky seemed to brighten its colour with the sun's golden rays. But for some unexplained reasons, Albus felt strange. For him the sky was dull grey and the grass was hoary. He was suddenly lost. For a sudden change, his utter delightfulness which had captivated his mind seemed to turn towards something really weird.  
Almost a thiusand miles away, Harry Potter was mused inthoughts. It was raining in London like always and an open edition of the Quibbler wa layed in front of him. It read as follows:  
"_**The alarming news about the suicide of former auror of the Ministry of Magic, Lucius Malfoy's wife, Narcissa Malfoy, has stunned everyone out of the ordinary. Almost nineteen years after her husband was banished into exile, Narcissa was found to be dead in her living room at Malfoy Manor. Why, nobody does anyone know about her son, Draco Malfoy's mysterious disappearance. Last time he was spotted at King Kross station when he was seeing his son, Scorpious off. Draco Malfoy, who was an assisstant auror of the Department of Mysteries at the ministry was forced to resign by the head of the Department of Mysteries, Harry Potter on the charge of violating the rules of the ministry. The Minister of Magc, Kingsley Shacklebolt had to say this, 'We are all very taken aback at this shocking incident. The correct reason for this incident will be revealed to you once it is discovered. The Order of the Phoenix is working for the right intelligence. However, Lucius Malfoy will not be detached form his banishment under any circumstances. Till then, peace shall be maintained.**'_"  
Harry read the article almost innumerable times. He had no intelligence of why Narcissa committed suicide. And if she did do it for her husband, why did she have to do it after nineteen years? And why didn't Draco Malfoy go at the Manor? Was there areasonbehind it? All these thoughts disturbed Harry intensely.  
Just then, Ginny entered wearing a brown skirt and a white sweayer. She came over and folded the Quibbler and smiled, "Luna is doing a great job for the magazine paper. She has done her father proud. The Daily Prophet had published all rubbish about you and Dumbledor a long time back. It was a good thing Kingsley has banned the Prophet and has announced Quibbler the oficial paper of the wizarding world. I wonder how Al is doing at Hogwarts. Hope James is guiding him properly. Harry, do you know that Alex is starting at Hogwarts too. He is a very bright boy. He has certainly grown since the last time we saw him. Luna and Neville are really proud to be his parents."  
However, Harry was not really paying attention to Ginny. He was engrossed in thoughts about the strange article. And Ginny had noticed it.  
"Harry? Harry? Harry, are you listening?" asked Ginny.  
Harry was brought into reality. "What , what happened? Everything all right?"  
"Weren't you payin attention to what I was saying?" asked Ginny.  
"I'm sorry, Gin, I'm distressed about something", Harry replied.  
Ginny took a glance at the Quibbler and had understood what had happened. She took a chair and sat opposite to Harry. "You are worried about Albus and James, aren't you?"  
Harry looked at her. There was a sirine look on her face which told him how much she adored him. Her red hair, her enchnting eyes told him the extent of her love.  
"Yes", replied Harry. "I am worried about them. They do not know the troubles and the darkness hidden in this magic world. If they come upon any trouble and if something bad hapens to them..."  
But Ginny cut him of. "Nothing bad is going to happen, Harry! Everything is going to be all right."  
Harry held her hand tightly and said, "I know. They can face everything bravely."  
Ginny kissed his forehead lightly.  
Just then, a small red haired girl ran in.  
"Mommy, daddy, can I play with Hugho tonight? I am so bored at home. I wish I could go with my big brothers to that big school they were talking all summer", siad Lily Potter.  
Harry lifted her up and made her sit on his lap. "Ofcourse dear, anything for you. And don't worry, your big brothers are going to be back soon", said Harry and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Yeah! I'm so happy", cried Lily, smiling wide.  
"Well then, I better go shopping for dinner. I'll stop by Hermione's house and invite them for dinner. Better go to this strange muggle shops. Lily, do you want to come with me?" asked Ginny.  
Ginny jumped down from Harry's lap and grabbed her mothe's hand and both of them walked out of the room. Harry decided to clean up a bit and stop worrying about the article.  
He had just picked up a piece of paper when suddenly, a dull grye owl with an infected eye came flying down at his window with a small paper in its beak. Harry took the paper and on it was scribbled the following words:

**BEWARE! THE SNAKE HAS RETURNED TO KILL THE LION!  
**

Harry gasped. What could this be? Was it some kind of sign or was it a trecherous warning? For some strange he felt the reoccurance of the strange dark feeling evolving within him and he feared it the most. He imagined that his scar was burning, once again after nineteen years.


	2. The Heir Of Lord Voldemort

**The heir of Voldemort**

The night was cold and the wind was shivering. A cloud of yellow mist covered the street of Spiner's End. Nobody was there for sure...because stories ran that once the Dark Lord roamed about this mysterious place. But now everything was over...he lived no more. But inspite of knowing the truth, peopleavoided this place for some unexplained reasons. But today, the view was different.  
Through the dark bushes came a cloaked figure, man or woman, nobody could tell. The figure seemed to be covered throughout and was shivering, not because of the cold but for some other reasons. Then slowly the figure lowered its hood and revealed its manly head. He took out his wand and pointed towards a tall tree. He focussed at the point and cried out as sharply as he can, "Who goes there?"  
Another hooded figure came from behind the tree. This one was quite tall and approached the male figure quite daringly. As they were almost an inch apart, the second hooded figure lowered the hood and revealed her curly thick black hair. "You came?" she said in a rough voice which wa almost like a hiss.  
"I promised didn't I", replied the man with thick blonde hair.  
"It has been years since we have met Draco", said the girl. "Never thought we'd meet again".  
Draco Malfoy looked around to see whether they were truely alone.  
"Is he safe?" he asked.  
"He is in the Brroks Mansion", said the girl.  
"Syrine, are you sure that what we are doing will benefit us?" asked Draco.  
Syrine Lestrange lloked up at him and sneered. "You are just like your filthy parents, coward and afraid of taking chances".  
Draco kept silent.  
"...and that is the exact reason why your mother died...out of fear! Fear of being killed y the heir of Voldemort!"  
"FINE! she did!" Draco could not take it anymore. Her cousin and estranged daughter of her aunt Bellatrix Lestarnge was seriously taking things far ahead. "Are we here to talk about why mum died? Or are we here to talk about the new heir?"  
Syrine took a deep breath and begun, "He claims revenge immediately ".  
"But that's not possible! Its insane and above all... ministry is taking extra measures of Hogwarts and the other magical dimensions. And besides, Shacklebolt and Potter are a part of this plan", said Draco.  
"Its going to be tough. If only we knew about the Dark Lord's plan much earlier" sighed Syrine.  
"Its not my fault. The night of the final battle nineteen years ago, the Dark Lord shared his plan with Snape and my da only. Snape was guilty of being a spy and was killed and my dad was sent to exile. I had to get that plan out of him somehow and the only way out was to banih him. The ministry was still fond of my dad. It was me who proposed his immediate banishment. It was the only way" said Draco.  
"The Dark Lord's spirit is not at peace until Potter dies. I will not rest either. He killed my mother, the only one I had who was close to me. That filthy half-blood will pay for that!" shouted Syrine and her voice was echoed all around the place.  
"Hush...someone might hear you", warned Draco. "We can't afford to take any risks now".  
Somehow, Draco shiverred and so did Syrine. "Valtore is very powerful. I'm afraid that he might be even a greater threat to us than Voldemort." said Syrine.  
"How did the Dark Lord _create_ him?" asked Draco. "Was it a potion or a dark magic?"  
"Both" replied Syrine, looking into oblivion. "Its something that all wizards don't know about. You know that Snape was the potions teacher at Hogwarts and Voldemort was athe most darkest wizard anyone has ever known. Both combined and brought Voldemort into this world."  
"But do you know anything about this entire process?" asked Draco, curiously.  
"I've heard it. The potion which Snape used is called 'Molten Mangamo Solution' otherwie known as the MMS. Its made up unicorn hair and dead bones of snake and other things...I don't remember. Its so powerful that it can make anything which will have all your powers after you die...or more. Voldemort used a dark spell and stored all his magical powers into this creature now known as Valtore. And now he is our master", reported Syrine.  
"our master?" cried Draco. "That's outrageous! This stupid creature cannot be our master".  
Syrine looked at Draco with scornful eyes.  
Draco at once understood that he had saud something really aweful. He looked down.  
"We need a schemer and we need extra potential to secure our way to kill each and eeryone we hate. Valtore may not be Voldemort, but he is our only hope. If we don't act now, the ministry is going to ind out everything and extra measures will be taken to secure the wizarding worl, especially Hogwarts", said Syrine.  
"Hogwarts? That's your target?" asked Draco who feared for his son.  
"Yes and especially when Potter and the Weasley children are a part of the school", said Syrine.  
Draco did not say much but kept peace.  
The wind blew rapidly and heavily.  
"We should be going" announced Syrine. "Just remember, daty calm."  
"One question, you said Voldemort gave all his powers to this Valtore." said Draco. "So, was that the exact reason why Potter was able to kill him at the final encounter?"  
Syrine looked up at the sky, a storm was definitely coming. "I don't know" she said.  
She covered her self with the cloaked and looked at Draco for the last time. Then she proceeded into the darkness behind the big tree. Within a few seconds, she was gone, leaving a fearful Draco Malfoy behind.

* * *

Harry went to the mirror and looked at his scar. It was hurting a bit, but why? It did not hurt him for years, why now? He rubbed it slowly. But it continued to pinch him.  
He looked at the letter. The words 'Beware' and 'Kill' pinched him in his heart and stomach. He needed someone to see this. But who?  
"Ginny would be worried sick", he thought. "And so would Ron and Hermione."  
Harry was really agitated. He could not explain this strange feeling which he was getting since morning. He could clearly sense that something was definitely wrong. But how could he approach anyone with this topic? Anyone much like himself would think that he was mad.  
Just then, someone knocked the front door.  
Harry was distracted.  
He went towards the door and opened it. It was Ron. Red haired mummbled face and a grin always followed.  
"Do you know why I hate being Hermione's husband sometimes? Its because I have to do almost everything she says", sighed Ron and sat on the couch.  
"Well you can't deny the falling temptation", grined Harry.  
Harry loked t the letter he received a few minutes a ago. He asked himself whether it would be safe to tell Ron about the warning. He had to tell someone. Finally he decided to do so.  
Harry looked at Ron who was apparently looking at the Quibbler. "Strange, isn't it?" said Ron. "Almost after nineteen years, another mystery. Can you believe it? What do you think the reason for Narcissa's sudden death would be?"  
Harry kept quite. He really wasn't listening.  
"Hey, mate? You listening?" asked Ron.  
"Um...Ron, I need to show you something", said Harry. "Something really very important".  
Harry took out the paper and showed it to Ron. At first, Ron was convinced that it was the work of a prankster who looked out for people to crack jokes on. But then, as Harry told him that his scar was hurting again, a shade of suspicion replaced his happy face.  
"This isn't nice, mate" said Ron. "This can be serious."  
"But what can it be?" asked Harry.  
"Do you think ... he..." began Ron but Harry cut him short.  
"That's impossible. I killed him remeber. There's no way he can regain life".  
"Well...then do you think its...I don't know...reincarnation?" asked Ron.  
Harry stopped dead. "Reincarnation?"  
Harry had definitely had not expected this. It was something beyond his ordinary compare. But, in all his life in the wizarding world, he had not heard about any such wizard or witch who reincarnated.  
Was Voldemort the first one?


End file.
